Birth
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Part 2 of 3, Sequel to Alive. Remus and Tonks get more than they bargained for from their night together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: BirthAuthor: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Part 2 of 3 in a series, the continuation of Alive. After one night together, Remus and Tonks find themselves left with a little more than they bargained for.

AN: This series was originally begun before HBP came out. Then I pulled this fic for revision… I was hesitant to continue it because I wanted to stay as close to canon as possible… but I have finally decided, what the heck, I'll just ignore the fact HBP was released and proceed. I will post the revised chapters as I finish with the tweaking I wanted to do on them.

* * *

Birth

* * *

She took a deep breath and gazed at her reflection. _Tuck in damn you_, she thought venomously. But, unfortunately her stomach refused to morph into its usual flatness. She growled and fought with the button on her pants again. Perhaps if she narrowed her hips a little bit…

_Victory_, Tonks thought as she finally managed to button her favourite jeans. She studied her reflection thoughtfully, as she stood there in just her jeans and bra. True, she had been seeing the slight pudge wanting to form for the past few days, each day got harder and harder for her to get it to go away, but never before had it outright refused to go away.

Oh well, it just meant she would have to go out and buy some new jeans. Perhaps she would even officially retire her old pairs of jeans that she religiously wore. All she had to do was manage to keep her hips in place until she could get her pay out of her Gringotts account and perhaps even take Ginny or Hermione along with her shopping. Perhaps even both and get them each an outfit of their own.

She grinned and pulled on her Weird Sisters t-shirt only to find that the small pudge wanted to peek out from under it. A slight peep escaped between her lips and she snatched the shirt off. "What the hell?" she yelled pointing her wand at the pudge. "Why don't you give up already? I'm going to get rid of you even if I have to start running five times a day. In case you forgot, you are part of a metamorphagi so you're supposed to do, as I want you too. And, I swear, if you don't start listening I'm going to --"

A light knock made her jump. "May I come in Nymphadora?"

Tonks pulled on a button up shirt. "Sure."

The door slowly opened and Lupin peeked around the door to make sure she was decent before entering all the way. His eyes slowly looked her over before meeting her eyes. She felt her cheeks warm slightly and she reached under the shirt to unbutton her jeans so her hips could go back to normal, for some reason it had become rather painful for her hips to be doing what they were.

"Molly sent me to fetch you for breakfast," he said quietly.

"I'm on my way, I'm just finishing up getting dressed," she said with a slight smile.

Lupin simply nodded and exited the room.

Tonks bit her bottom lip and put a hand over her stomach as she fought off a grin. Her stomach liked to flutter almost every time she saw Lupin or thought of him. A blush crept to her cheeks as her mind vividly recalled the night a little over three months earlier. Even though there had never been a repeat of the night, she loved to think about it at least.

The first few days after their "night of celebration," as they liked to call it, had been somewhat awkward. Even know she would sometimes find herself watching Lupin as he performed daily tasks and duties and find herself thinking about his hands as they had explored her body. She sometimes would even watch him read and watch his mouth softly read the words, and it would make her remember his kisses from that night.

She couldn't help but wonder if Lupin ever thought about that night the way she had.

"TONKS!"

She snapped herself from her replay of the memories at the sound of several voices calling up the stairs. Taking a quick glance at herself, Tonks smoothed down her shirt and went to the kitchen. Upon entering, Molly gave her a light smile.

"You have a lovely glow to your face this morning Tonks," Molly commented, setting sausages on the table in front of her.

"Ta," Tonks grinned, filling her plate with sausage, bacon, and toast. "Oh, can I borrow Ginny and Hermione after breakfast? I was wanting to do a little shopping and wanted some company. Is there any milk?"

Ginny's eyes almost instantly took on a pleading glaze as she looked up at her mother. Molly simply smiled and nodded gently to her daughter, setting a large glass of milk in front of Tonks. Ginny grinned widely.

"Why are you going shopping anyway, Tonks?" Molly asked, taking a seat beside Arthur. "You love all your worn in clothes."

"Eh," Tonks huffed. "Apparently all the chocolate and ice cream I've been eating lately likes to out-rule my metamorphing. So, I'm going to my favourite places and getting something that I don't have that leave unbuttoned." She looked at all the faces around the table, she did her best to ignore the somewhat shocked look on Molly's face. "Where's Lupin?"

"Had to eat and run," Arthur shared. "Still trying to get everything sorted out from Sirius' will. But with the new Minister of Magic and all, it's just because of all the paperwork and clauses and, of course, because Sirius was supposed to have been a criminal. Apparently another long-lost relative has surfaced and he has to go and check things to make sure those sort can't touch anything with Sirius' name attached to it."

"Oh," Tonks said quietly.

Molly's lips thinned slightly. "We still have the post from the Ministry. It came in just as he was coming down the stairs after telling you to come down. It was urgent, otherwise he would have stayed longer dear."

"I know," Tonks replied with a faint smile.

After breakfast and the post-cleaning was done -- in which Tonks successfully broke four of the eight plates after tripping over her own feet -- Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione made their way out of Grimmauld. Once they were well out of earshot of the house, Hermione was the first to speak.

"We honestly haven't a clue as to what you and Professor Lupin are playing but, in all honesty, everyone knows about that event a few months ago."

"We're not playing anything," Tonks shrugged, watching the cars go by idly. "It was meant to be a one night celebration of life so it doesn't matter really."

Ginny snorted slightly. "But everyone can tell both of you wish it could be more than that."

Tonks narrowed her eyes as she looked over at the girls on either side of her. "Well, it's not. Things were just a little too… strange after everything was said and done. We both agreed it was best to leave it at what it was."

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and went through the archway into Diagon Alley. After a quick stop at Gringotts, and the money exchange desk, they retreated back to the Muggle side of the streets.

The two younger girls looked up at Tonks shyly, Tonks gave them each a slight look. "What?"

"What's he like?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"Who?"

"Who!" Hermione yelped. "Professor Lupin of course. It's just, Ginny has a bit of a fancy for him and we always figured him to be a bit of a romantic at heart."

"Personally or sexually?" The two eager grins let Tonks know how they wanted her to answer. "Personally, he's a very kind man. Though, that night he was very vulnerable and sad, he's not like that very often really. However, sexually…" they walked into one of her favourite shops and she instantly started going through the jeans. "… Let's just say he lives up to the rumours of werewolves having a very high libido." Her stomach started fluttering again and suddenly it took a dive and twist. She ran from the shop and barely had time to find a trash bin before her breakfast decided to show itself again.

By time she finished emptying her stomach of two days worth of food, Ginny and Hermione had found her and were patting her back affectionately to sooth her. Tonks gave a final cough and spit a few times. "I don't remember eating corn or carrots," she said with a weakly. "Why is there always carrots?"

Ginny and Hermione assisted Tonks to a near by bench, where they sat in silence, until she was willing to move again. "Bothersome summer sicknesses," she snorted. "I'm feeling fine now girls. In fact, I never felt better really. Let's get back to shopping."

After visiting several shops, all three young women had accumulated several small outfit's a piece. Tonks said she had bought them since had gratefully come along and helped her when she had gotten ill. After a stop for ice cream, they returned to Headquarters where a beaming Molly greeted them.

"Come to the kitchen Tonks," she chimed. "Ginny, Hermione, please run along upstairs and take her things to her room."

Both girls looked hesitant, but they did as Molly requested. Molly tugged at Tonks' hand until she followed to the kitchen. There was a small cauldron on the stove, in which a greenish-yellow potion was being magically stirred. Tonks peeked into the cauldron and inhaled slightly.

"Hey, that smells hot chocolate. Is it an edible potion?" Tonks asked.

"Actually it's a specialty of mine and I wanted you to have a drink of it," Molly smiled. "Go on, just take a nice big drink. It tastes rather sweet… or bitter. It all depends really. Just let me know if it tastes like water."

Tonks grinned and used a ladle to dip out a cup full of the potion and sipped it directly from the ladle. The warm liquid filled her mouth. It tasted heavenly, like a hot, buttery roll with honey drizzled all over it. She grinned widely and drank another ladle full.

"This is wonderful Molly," Tonks finally offered. "Tastes like a honeyed roll one moment, then like a big triple chocolate cookie the next. What kind of potion is this?"

"It's a pregnancy potion," Molly said quietly. "And you're going to be a mother Tonks."

Tonks nearly choked on her third helping. She dropped the ladle and looked at Molly with wild eyes. "I'm what?"

"If it tastes like water, it means you're not pregnant. If it's bitter, you're having a boy. If it's sweet, a girl." Molly explained.

"No, no," Tonks shook her head. "I can't be. I just can't be. The only person I've been with is… and he wouldn't. He wouldn't forget to…" She looked up at Molly with watery eyes. "He wouldn't forget something like that would he?"

"Do you remember him performing any contraceptive spells?" Molly asked in her motherly tone, petting Tonks' hair. Tonks thought a moment and shook her head. "Did you perform one?" Again, Tonks shook her head, this time her face started contorting with the expression of a woman about to burst into tears.

Suddenly, Tonks' eyes lit up. "Wait, when I was ten. My mum did one of those spells on me that would keep me from getting pregnant before I was married." Molly chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Tonks, dear, that spell was a fad amongst parents. It doesn't really work, the fool that invented it ended up having to pay back lots of money because of them selling a fake spell." Molly gave Tonks a soft kiss on the forehead. "You'll just have to get used to the facts Tonks. You're going to have a daughter in a few months."

Tonks buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to tell Lupin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Birth  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Sequel to Alive. A night of celebrations turns out to be more than Tonks and Lupin bargained for. RLNT. WIP

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

She turned sideways and looked at her reflection. Now that she thought about it, if one wasn't looking closely, they could scarcely tell she had the soft roundness developing on her lower abdomen. This was especially so if she thickened her waistline a little bit. Then again, he might notice and start asking questions. He always noticed when she changed the tiniest of things. 

"_You changed the shade."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Your hair. It was about three shades brighter earlier."_

"_Oh. You noticed. No one else did."_

"_One can hardly not notice when hair goes from lime green to the lovely pastel you are currently sporting."_

Tonks flushed slightly when she remembered the almost adoring gaze he had as he'd looked over her hair. It had only been a few days after their 'celebration of life'. She turned to face the mirror squarely, after shifting her waistline back to normal.

Part of her had wanted to think that, perhaps, he'd thought about kissing her at that moment. The softness in his eyes had been almost perfect for that to be an option. He'd even leaned in toward her with his heavy eyelids drooping low over his beautiful eyes. But, in the end, he'd just plucked a doxie wing out of her hair and then excused himself rather quickly.

There had been so many confessions that night, and the morning after. She had confessed her feelings for him, and he had confessed feelings for her. They'd voiced their fears and reasons for not pursuing their feelings. What had gone wrong? Perhaps they had just shared and experienced too much too soon and it had simply scared them both to the point they then feared something more actually coming to pass.

Or maybe the fact Ginny had interrupted their pre-breakfast coupling had been what had caused the aire of discomfort afterwards. Their night was no longer a sneaky little secret between the two of them. Of course, Ginny had whispered about it to Hermione, and Hermione told Harry and Ron, and then they had in turn told Fred and George, which had told Mundugus, whom had then basically blabbed it in the middle of an Order meeting.

Then again, Mundugus couldn't help the fact the room had gone quiet right as he'd nudged Lupin with a knowing wink and said "Heard yeh got in with our little 'Dora the oth' night."

But if Tonks had to pick the moment things started getting weird between herself and Lupin, it was the moment every eye in the Order meeting jerked to him and then to her. And, of course, there was the deafening silence that followed.

Whatever the case was, something had caused an eerie discomfort between the two of them.

Tonks reached up and wiped at the corner of her eye with her finger. For now, she had to just worry about how to break the news to Lupin. And, of course, she had to first get used to the fact that she was pregnant.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt somewhat sick. Not from eating but just from the thought of her being a mother. What if she did things wrong? What if she wasn't a good mother? What if she couldn't learn to pick it up right and the nurses at St. Mungos wouldn't let her take it home because she was clumsy and stupid and didn't know what to do?

She closed her eyes for a moment. She had Molly and her own mother to help her. And of course, there were several other people she knew that might be able to teach her what to do. Would Lupin want to be part of its life? Tonks squeezed her eyes shut, _her life_, she mental corrected. The baby was a girl, not an 'it'.

Tonks looked at her reflection again. Her eyes looked worried. Part of her doubted he would be the type to tell her she was on her own, but she had seen things like that happen to friends before. No one had ever thought her friends' lover would have done such a thing, but certainly enough, they had.

She didn't want to be one of those witches that had to juggle her Auror work and raising a baby on her own. She had seen it enough with her friends to know that wasn't the kind of life she wanted for herself and a baby.

"Perhaps you should possibly seek other options."

Tonks' smacked her hand over her mouth. Had she just said that out loud? In addition to watching a friend raise a son on her own, Tonks had also had the misfortune of experiencing the outcomes of some of the "other options." One friend had actually had something go horribly wrong and another ended up regretting it, needlessly, neither of those friends were what one could call "sane" anymore.

No, the "other options" were not an option for her, personally.

She looked at her reflection and smiled lightly. "You're going to be a mum," she said with a firm nod. "Whether Lupin likes it or not, you're going to be a mum Nymphadora Tonks." Her smiled faded. "Well, that is if your own mum doesn't kill you for getting pregnant by a werewolf that twelve years older than you are."

First things first, she was going to tell her mother. And then tell her dad. If things went good with them, perhaps she would consider telling Lupin before the baby was born.

888

Tonks sank down in her chair and just wished she were invisible. As her luck would have had it, she had picked one of the few days both of her parents were home. Her father had taken it rather well, and was happy about the fact he was going to be a grandfather. However, her mother was a different story…

"How many times do I have to tell you Nymphadora? How many? How many time have I already told you to be _careful_," her mother shrieked. "Unmarried. Baby on the way. What kind of wizard wants to marry a witch with a baby?"

"Andromeda," Ted Tonks said lightly. "This isn't like it was when we ere coming up. Plenty of lads would like to marry a cute, young witch like our Nymphadora. And I'm sure some of the lads would like the idea of having a ready-made family."

"You're not helping Ted," Andromeda snarled. "Unlike Muggles, it's a bit harder for unmarried witches with children to find a suitable husband." Her mother sighed heavily. "Do you even know who the father is?"

"Actually, mum," Tonks huffed. "Contrary to what you like to think, I do not sleep with every wizard I come across. I've only been with one wizard in this past year so I know exactly who the father is."

At this, Andromeda's features softened and she lightly sat down beside her husband. "Well, what does he have to say about the little addition?"

"I haven't told him yet. I'm just a little nervous as to how he'll react," Tonks shrugged. "I thought I would tell the two of you first, see how it went, and then tell him."

Tonks spilled the tale of how things came to pass. Of course, she deleted several details about the night with Lupin and failed to tell them who exactly it was, opting just to tell them that she and Lupin had a few drinks and 'things happened'. After the tale was done, both of her parents nodded with approval. Even as a Muggle, her father knew about the details of the "celebration of life," apparently it was something both Muggles and Magic folk did back in the ancient days.

"So, tell us a little more about the lucky young man," Ted asked.

Tonks heard an "eep" slip between her lips. She cleared her throat a few times. "Well, he's wonderful with children, worked as a teacher for a while, tutors witches and wizards that are having a few problems at school from time to time. Very smart, was top of his classes when he was in Hogwarts." Andromeda nodded with approval, a wide smile on her face. "A very calm natured gentleman, really. I mean it comes as a surprise to most people when they find out he's a werewolf and --"

The smile disappeared from her mother's face. "Wait, what was that? A… what? Did you say a werewolf?" Tonks nodded lightly and she saw her mother stiffen. "Needless to say, you would find that he would most likely be more than willing to take care of you and the baby. Honourable creatures werewolves, but that's their only positive attribute. Did you know he was a werewolf at he time?"

"Yes, I've known for a long time mum," Tonks rolled her eyes and stood up. "And just so you know, Remus has many positive attributes. He's nothing like the others that let their wolf side control every aspect of their lives. He's kind, generous, caring, and there's nothing he would like more than to be normal like everyone else. He hates the fact he's a werewolf and people like _you_ won't let him make anything of himself when he's one of the most brilliant wizards alive."

Her mother looked thunderstruck. Her face was pale and she was blinking as if she had just received news that she had won a big cash prize. "Remus? Remus Lupin? Your cousin, Sirius' friend?" Tonks nodded firmly. "Well, why didn't you say so to begin with? You've had a bit of a fancy for him since you were little. Besides, you're a grown woman now. But, even though I do find him somewhat too old for you, there's not really anything I can do about it."

Tonks cocked an eyebrow. "So, if it was just any werewolf, you think it would be unsuitable… But since it's Remus, it's okay?"

"Of course," Ted said. "Fine lad he is. Was always very respectful when Sirius would bring him over. And he's wanted a family since he was in Hogwarts. Right dear?"

Andromeda nodded lightly. "Remus was always the type that wished he could have a family, but at the same time he never thought there would be a possibility, Nymphadora. And since it _is_ somewhat hard for werewolves to find work, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being a stay at home dad while you worked. Providing the two of you got married of course. The Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures would never approve of him staying alone at home with a baby unless the two of you were married."

Tonks felt her eyes widen. "What? Whoa, whoa, wait one tick mum. I have to get used to the idea of being a mum right now. I don't need the added stress of being a wife too."

"I'm just saying, dear, that if you would want to be a working mom, you and Remus would definitely have to get married in order for him to keep the baby unattended."

"I have to go now," Tonks blurted quickly. "I need lots of air."

Without waiting for another word, Tonks apparated back to Grimmauld. As soon as she arrived, she ran to the kitchen and started pulling several snacks from the cabinets and the icebox. After gathering them all at her spot at the table she laid her forehead against the wood and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to say to Remus?" she groaned.

"About what?" asked the all-too-familiar voice of Remus Lupin from the doorway.

Tonks decided that moment was the moment to start crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Birth  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T (PG13)  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Sequel to Alive. A night of celebrations turns out to be more than Tonks and Lupin bargained for. RLNT. WIP

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"How did you manage to tell Arthur each time?" Tonks asked.

Molly chuckled and wiped her hands on her apron. "Well, I was nervous the first few times, after the third it was sort of just like telling him about how the weather was going to be. I think when I found out about Fred and George it was over the dinner table and I was just --" she shrugged slightly "-- by the way Arthur, I took the pregnancy potion today and it was uncommonly bitter, so I went to St Mungos and they said it was twins this time." She finished stirring the contents of the cauldron. "It's done Tonks, go ahead and drink up."

Tonks attacked the ladle with vengeance, drinking spoonful after spoonful of the sweet liquid. "How much of this stuff did you drink while you were pregnant?"

"Not much with the boys I'm afraid. With Ginny I drank at least two cauldrons full a day. Until she came about, I thought the bitterness was just part of the potion, nastily bitter it is for boys. Since it was my own brew I didn't know it would taste different if I had a girl." Molly smiled kindly and set to preparing luncheon. "It also helps with the sickness after eating. And a friend of ours had a bitter-sweet taste once, turned out she was having twins… one boy and one girl."

Tonks frowned when she dipped out the last ladle full. "So, how do you think Lupin would take the news? I've tried telling him four times already and each time I panic just before I can tell him. It's ridiculous. I'm an Auror, a damn good one at that, and I can't even get the courage up to tell Lupin that I'm having his baby. How exactly can I just sit down with him and go 'Oh by the way Lupin, I'm pregnant and you're the only one that could be the father'?"

Molly and Tonks both turned as the kitchen door closed. They had been so caught up in their talk that they hadn't seen Remus walk in. But, there he stood, wide-eyed and looking at Tonks with shock. His hand was still raised up from where he'd released the door in surprise. He just stared at her blankly for a long moment. His lips seemed to want to form a question. Instead of managing to say the question he'd been trying to form, he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"I hate when he does that," Tonks groaned. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I need to go talk to him don't I?"

"That would prove best."

Tonks wanted to curse herself into oblivion as she ran after Lupin. He was already at the top of the stairs when she managed to get out of the kitchen. "Lupin! Wait," she called. She managed to trip over the edge of the carpet, break a vase, and wake up Mrs. Black before she had made it to the stairs and dashed up them. She tripped over the cursed umbrella stand and fell right into Lupin's arms just before her knees could hit the floor.

"You said to wait so I did," he said simply, as he helped her stand on her feet.

"I can explain, Lupin," she started quietly.

"What's there to explain Nymphadora?" he asked, surprisingly calm, in spite of the fact she thought he would be furious. She opened her mouth to reply but he put a finger over her lips. "Not out here."

He gently took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Tonks turned as he closed the door and leaned back against it.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Nymphadora," Lupin said with a slightly firm tone. His tone softened as he continued, "There's nothing to be sorry for or to apologize for. I didn't mean for it to happen either. It's just something that sometimes happens. We intended to celebrate life and, in the end, created life. It's nothing to apologize for."

She looked down at her feet as she rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands clasped behind her back. "I was scared you wouldn't want it. I was afraid of how you would react."

"Look at me Nymphadora," Lupin ordered lightly. When she looked up, he had a gentle expression on his face. "There are many thing a people don't want, but hey get it. And once they have it, they realize how wonderful it is and forget they ever didn't want it. And then, there are some, which want something so badly and never get to have it, or at least think they won't be able to. So, when they find out that they do in fact get it, all they wish to do is treasure it like there's still no chance of it happening."

Tonks looked at him with her head cocked slightly. "Are you saying that you want to be part of her life?"

"That depends. Do you want me to be part of her life?" Tonks slowly nodded. "In that case, I would be more than happy to do so. I only have one simple request."

"And what would that be Lupin?"

"That you call me Remus. You did that night and the two days afterwards. Then you just went back to 'Lupin'. And, since I am the father of your child, I would much appreciate it if we were once again on the informal terms." He walked toward her, as he was about to breeze past, he stopped and whispered in her ear, "Besides, I rather like how you say my name, Nymphadora."

A small smile tugged at Tonks' lips. Though she hated to admit it, she rather liked how he said her given name as well.

888

"Now, she has a tendency to wear very dramatic blue and pink eye shadow and bright pink lipstick. Not to mention she wears a very obvious red blush and very thick foundation. Don't look at her like she's lost her mind though please. She's 282 years old so she honestly thinks she knows what she's doing."

"That's not very reassuring Remus."

"Well, when it comes to caring for expecting mothers she _does_ know what she's doing. Been doing it since she was about twenty. Started as a mid-wife in the colonies and, after women were allowed to do so, she became a certified doctor. My mum recommended her. And she was my doctor when I was a boy. Nice woman and a wonderful doctor, she's just somewhat batty."

"Ooh, bagels and ice cream."

She felt Remus grab the back belt loop of her trousers as she started wandering toward the bakery and ice cream shop. With a heavy sigh, she put herself back on course for the doctor's office. It turned out the doctor's office was only half a block down from the two shops, so Tonks made a mental note to stop by both of them after her visit was done.

Upon first look, the building looked like an old 1920's building, but Tonks knew better, there had to some secret way in so that Muggles wouldn't try to use the building for anything. Remus walked up to the dirty window and knocked twice then rang the bell over the door. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and the two simply walked through the closed door and into a crisp, clean waiting room.

There were only two other women in the waiting area. One was a woman around 30 that looked like she had only swallowed a coconut; she was sitting next to her husband reading a Magic Babies Weekly. He had a little girl in his lap, bouncing her as she giggled happily. The other was a much younger woman that looked eerily familiar to Tonks. She was around the same age as Tonks with long blond hair up in pigtails, unlike the other woman, this one was alone and looked rather gloomy and her stomach big and round as if she were close to time.

Remus rubbed the small of her back slightly. "Just have a seat and I'll get you signed in and such."

As Tonks took a seat, the younger girl looked at her curiously for a moment then gasped, "Tonks?"

"Yes?" Tonks replied unsurely.

The girl squealed with delight and waddled over to hug her. "You remember me aye? Alyssa Craven, Hufflepuff Chaser."

Tonks hugged the girl back eagerly. "I thought you looked familiar," Tonks grinned as the girl carefully sat down beside her. "Do you still turn yourself into a rabbit?"

"Not as often as I used to. Kinda hard to do it when you're pregnant and all, well, at this point it is. In the first few months it's rather easy," Alyssa patted her round belly. "But Habra says that about a month after he's born I should be able to go back to my normal animagi business."

"So, where's the father?" Tonks asked. Remus had come over and taken a seat on her other side and was contentedly letting her talk to her old school friend.

Alyssa bit her bottom lip at this. "Well, him and his wife are on vacation this week. They want a full report by floo though. They're so excited. I can't travel because I'm so close to having it, but they can't wait for me to be able to bring the baby along next time. They were so sad they had to leave me for a week. They'd hoped he would be born before they had to leave."

Tonks blinked repeatedly. "He already has a wife and he's gotten you pregnant?"

"Yeah," Alyssa nodded eagerly. "And the other two kids are just so sweet and are excited about their baby brother. The other two are by his wife. We're all just one big happy family."

A medic-witch stepped out of a door and said Alyssa's name. Alyssa hugged Tonks happily and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing up.

"See you later Tonks," she looked over at Remus and gasped. "Professor Lupin? Oh my goodness, he's the professor I wrote you about the year after you left. Do you remember me Professor?"

Remus gave a somewhat forced smile as Alyssa hugged his neck. "Of course I remember you Alyssa. I doubt anyone that ever meets you would be able to forget about you." Tonks stifled a snicker at his less than enthusiastic tone. "Run along Miss Craven, I think the nurse is waiting."

"Oh!" Alyssa grinned shyly and waddled toward the nurse, waving happily.

After she disappeared behind the swinging door, Remus cleared his throat and shook his head as if to clear it. "A very nice and _enthusiastic_ girl. Just not very bright."

Tonks just blinked several times. "My gods, she's seeing a married man and herself and his wife are okay with it. And they're all _one big happy family_?"

Remus shrugged slightly. "I've heard of stranger arrangements. It was a somewhat common practice in the late sixties, earlier seventies. One man has about three or four women he calls his wife. But usually the communes had two or three 'husbands' that shared about ten 'wives'. I find the practice somewhat primitive and unrefined. But, to each their own, I suppose. I'm rather happy I lost my fixation with those things before leaving Hogwarts."

Tonks grinned. "You thought about joining a commune?"

"It was Sirius' idea, not mine," Remus said simply, immersing himself in a magazine. "I'll explain later."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Birth  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T (PG13)  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Sequel to Alive. A night of celebrations turns out to be more than Tonks and Lupin bargained for. RLNT. WIP

AN: btw, check my profile for updates on all my WIP fics… Each one that's in works will have a status and the current ideas for the chapter that's being worked on (including this one). It gets updated anytime I update a fic. Not to mention I have some other fics there as well that would really enjoy having you read them.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Oh come on Remus, I have to know about the commune," Tonks grinned, swatting her hand at his magazine playfully. "Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with chocolate chips and syrup on the top?"

"Nymphadora," Remus said in a plain, but firm tone. "I will explain later."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks jerked a glare to the nurse standing in the doorway. She slowly stood up and looked at Remus in a stunned manner when he stood as well. "You're not going to wait out here?" If she hadn't known better, she would have thought a look of being offended had momentarily went across Remus' eyes. "I meant you could go in?"

"Yes," Remus replied simply. "Let's get in so we can get back to Grimmauld."

After the nurse had weighed her, the two of them were guided to a nice sized examination office. Tonks bounced up onto the examination chair and kicked her feet back and forth as she looked at the various posters of fetal development on the walls. Remus took a seat in a small metal chair in the corner. Tonks could feel her eyes getting a little misty as she watched the picture of a "third trimester" fetus suck its thumb.

She slipped off the chair and walked over to the posters. She pointed to one for "month three." She looked over at Remus, which was nervously wringing his hands. "This is what she looks like right now I bet… Are you alright Remus?"

He nodded mutely and his eyes slowly went over the posters on the wall before they went back to his nervous hands. Tonks got back up on the chair and sighed heavily. She did have much time to even think about asking Remus what was wrong when the door flung open and a short, almost skeletal, woman with very heavy and unflattering make up walked into the room.

"You must be Nymphadora Tonks," she greeted, shaking Tonks' hand with a big, tooth filled smile. "I am Dr. Habra Tralawney. And before you ask young lass, yes, the professor is one of my great, great, grand-nieces on her father's side." She conjured a rolling chair over to her and plopped down, crossing her legs. "So, we have a little one on the way do we?"

"Ye--"

"What kind of test did you use?" She looked at a chart she'd been carrying in her hand. "Molly Weasley's Brew, aye? I recommend that one to most of the girls that come in. Molly keeps me good and supplied. I was her doctor for all of her clan. Lovely children, lovely woman. Sheer geniuses the lot of them. Any special magical traits?"

"I'm a--"

"Metamorphagi, wow." She looked at the chart again. "Now I can go ahead and tell you, most magus have a tendency to lose their morphing abilities around the middle of their second trimester? Do you know what a trimester is dear?" Tonks opened her mouth to speak. "Didn't think so. Trimesters are the three stages of development of the baby. The first three months are the first trimester. Month's three thru six are the second, and six thru birth are the third. So roughly that means around your fifth month you may find it very hard to change your appearance at will. By time sixth hits, you won't be able to do so at all."

"Why?" Tonks managed.

"No one knows why, it's just what happens. So make sure to find an appearance you're happy with and stick to it before the fifth month comes along." The woman adjusted the thick wire rimmed glasses on her nose. "Some speculate it's because the baby requires so much. Personally, I think it's because the baby is sucking in all the magic. Around that time you may want to keep your magic to a minimum as well. Any questions?"

"Umm…"

"Good. Now, take this robe and put it on. The bra is okay to leave on, but trousers and knickers must be off. I'll be right back for the examination." She stood and turned to go. "Oh, hellos Remus Lupin, long time no see. Do you still take your daily vitamin potion?" Remus nodded. "Still a werewolf are you?" Again, Remus nodded. "Good, good." She looked over her shoulder at Tonks. "Couldn't have picked a better lad, lass. He'll make a good husband." She patted Remus so hard on the back that he winced each time her hand connected with his back.

"Oh! We're not dating. We're just friends," Tonks supplied, flushing slightly.

Habra smiled lightly. "Ah, I see. Two friends that got caught up in a moment. Most of them call the child that comes of it an accident. But, rest assured, there are no accidents." She looked at Lupin and smiled pleasantly. "And that's from your own mum's mouth Remus so I'll not have you going about trying to say otherwise." Having said that, Habra left the room.

The two exchanged a look and then Tonks looked down at the robe in her hands. She looked up at him after a moment. "Remus?"

"Yes?" he asked softly. Tonks almost could have sworn that there had been a glimmer of something in his eyes, a glimmer that resembled hope. It was only there a moment, so she quickly dismissed it.

"Could you turn your head while I get this on?"

Remus nodded mutely and turned his chair to face the wall.

888

"So, what are we going to name her?"

Tonks looked up from her ice cream sundae, which she was dipping bits of cream cheese covered bagel into. "Name? Oh, I don't know yet. Haven't given it much thought. I got six more months after all, no need to rush things. Or, rather, _we_ have six more months." She gave Remus a bright smile and leaned in excitedly. "Why? Did you have an idea for a name?"

He flushed slightly. "No, I didn't. You're right. It is a bit early for that sort isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Let's hear your ideas. Come on, I want to hear them."

Remus gave a slight smile. "Actually I was thinking of asking you to let your mum pick a name, since she does so well."

"Funny," Tonks said with a dangerous glare. Her expression softened as she stuffed a piece of cream cheese and ice-creamed bagel into her mouth. "If you had an idea for a name, let me know. Because I have no idea what to name her. Other than something simple like Mary or April or something of that nature." She felt tears misting in her eyes. "You were already thinking of names. That's so sweet."

Remus looked down at his coffee. "I was just formulating something. Something that would somewhat point in the direction of her method of conception. Something that sounds ancient but beautiful. And at the same time have it sound like something misunderstood but upon looking at it written down you would have never thought that she is the child of a metamorphagi and a werewolf."

Tonks blinked several times. "Wow. What did you have in mind?"

Remus shook his head. "It's nothing. It was silly anyway. Don't you want to hear about how Sirius and I wanted to form a commune?"

"No. I want to hear what you want to name our daughter. After that explanation of the inspiration of it, I'm kind of curious."

"So do you plan on the being a working mum and me keeping her? We would have to get married if that's what you wanted to do --"

"Remus quit avoiding my question. I want to know what you want to name her."

Remus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before sighing. "Not right now. We'll converse about it at a more appropriate time. Besides, I know you wouldn't like it."

"Oh come on now, Remus. I'm saddled with Nymphadora, you can't get worse than that so trust me, I probably will like it." She reached across the table and held his hand. "From the way you explained it, it sounds like it'll be a beautiful name."

Remus shook his head. "Another time. We'll set aside some time each month to discuss the names you come up with and the ones I come up with."

Tonks squeezed his hand slightly. "How about tomorrow night, you and I grab a bite to eat and bring a list of five names. And the one you refuse to tell me about better be on that list."

"It will be on there as soon as I get all the details of it sorted."

"Details? Like what?"

"For one, it's taking an old word -- an old word associated with magic --" Remus explained. "And I am basically changing the spelling. Or, I will just find the ancient spelling of it to be her name. Because I want her name to be perfect."

"You're going to be putting a lot of thought into this," Tonks said quietly. "I bet she'll love having her name and will never want to go by her surname." Tonks gasped slightly. When Remus looked at her questioningly, Tonks blushed. "Um, Remus, who's last name will she be having? I mean, I'd love for her to have yours but I'm not sure what the Ministry says about this sort. I could look into tomorrow at work."

"That's a good idea," Remus agreed. "Because I am a rather bit uncertain myself. Especially since I'm a werewolf and all." He was quiet a moment, staring off across the street. "Tonks, if it came to it, would you marry me if you had to?"

Tonks felt her heart leap into her throat then dive into her stomach. She blinked several times and closed her mouth, which had dropped open in her shock. "Are… are you asking," she stammered. Her heart started to rapidly beat, letting Tonks know it had once again climbed back to its rightful spot in her chest.

Thousands of times, since she had met him, she had daydreamed about the idea of becoming Nymphadora Lupin. And now, here he was, sitting across from her, outside of an ice cream shop asking her if she would. If he were indeed asking, she certainly would not say "no".

Remus shook his head slightly, and Tonks felt her heart fall. "I'm asking if you would if you had to. Because I know and lovely young woman like yourself wouldn't be too keen on having a werewolf for a husband."

Tonks smiled lightly and squeezed his hand again. "Well, if I _had_ to, then no. If I needed to, maybe. If I was asked because you want to, then yes. Besides, a rather handsome werewolf is the father of my baby, so I don't think I would mind marrying one."

She felt his hand tremble slightly. "Let's get back to Grimmauld," he said softly, his tone shaking. When he glanced at her, his eyes held traces of wanting to form tears in the corners.

The two of them stood and walked back to Grimmauld.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Birth  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T (PG13)  
Disclaimer: HP and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. No profit is made from this fic and is intended strictly for entertainment purposes. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Sequel to Alive. A night of celebrations turns out to be more than Tonks and Lupin bargained for. RLNT. WIP

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Remus rolled his eyes as he saw the other form on the other end of the floo stand with her feet shoulder width apart and stretch her hands to the sky before bending over to put her palms flat against the rug in front of her. She slowly brought one foot off the floor and then the other until she was at a full handstand. Taking even greater care, she bent her knees until her feet were almost touching her braided hair.

"Okay, now what did you need Remus?" the woman asked, grunting slightly

"Mother," Remus said with feigned patience. "This is important. Could you please stop doing your yoga long enough for me to speak with you?"

"What could be so life threatening or life altering that I need to stop aligning all my chakras?" the woman hummed with almost irritating calmness.

Remus thumped his palm to his forehead and slowly dragged his hand down his face. "Mum, I'm wanting to ask someone to marry me."

_That did it_. Almost instantly the woman lost her balance and fell into a heap on the floor. After she untangled herself, she got on her knees on the other side of the green flame. Her eyes danced excitedly.

"My Remus is wanting to ask a girl to marry him?!" she squealed, bouncing happily. "Oh this is just fantastic. My little Remus is going to be getting _married_! What's her name? What's she like?"

"Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, mother," Remus supplied.

His mother slowly repeated Tonks' name then smiled. "Beautiful name that is," she said softly. "I'm picturing… someone that is poised and elegant and very sophisticated."

"She doesn't go by Nymphadora though mother," Remus injected. "She goes by her surname only."

His mother wrinkled her nose slightly as if ratifying the mental image of Tonks in her head. She suddenly smiled brightly. "I'm picturing a tomboy sorta girl, very clumsy, a lot like me."

"I suppose you could say that mum," Remus replied. "But… You always said that if I ever found the girl I thought I could spend the rest of my life with…"

His mother waved her hand and removed one of the many necklaces around her neck. She looked at it and pursed her lips. "Wrong one…" She put the necklace back on and found the one she was looking for before easing it from the tangle of other necklaces and removing it. "There we go!"

His mother's heavily ringed hand thrust through the green flames, causing Remus to jump back in surprise. Remus carefully took the gold chain from his mother's fingers. He dangled the ring that was on the necklace in front of his face curiously. "Is this…?"

"It's the ring your father game me Remus," his mother said with a wistful sigh as she removed her hand from the fire. "And I always said that when you found _the one_ you could give it to her. When do I get to meet her?"

Remus looked down at the ring then back to his mother across the green flames. "Well…" he bit down on his tongue and then sighed heavily. "Soon. We have to plan the wedding quickly because --"

"Let me guess," his mother interrupted. "She's expecting?" When Remus didn't respond, his mother smiled brightly. "In that case… congratulations Remus. And be sure to give her my blessings. And I will be expecting to see some sort of invitation by owl or in the mail or someway. If I don't hear from you within three months, I will find a way to find you and ask you in person why I didn't get an invite yet. I have to get back to my yoga dear otherwise I will get all stiff."

Remus stepped away from the fire and, shortly thereafter, the fire died back down to a normal yellowish gold glow. He held the little ring in the palm of his hand and eyed it warily. As far as he was concerned, the hardest part was half way over…

The other half was actually asking Tonks to marry him.

888

It started as a gentle tingling sensation between her thighs when she first woke up. As her workday wore on slowly, the sensation seemed to want to strengthen little by little. And being cursed for the next few months, with just sitting at her desk filing paper work for the ones that were going out into the field and actually doing something, was sheer torture.

If one thought that Tonks' uncomfortable squirming was due to being bored, they would be only partially correct. If they thought it was because her hormones were raging with full force, making her daydream about the act that had gotten her pregnant, they would be very much correct. The currently de-commissioned Auror with short, spunky, indigo coloured hair was very much in the mood to call it a day and rush to Grimmauld to see if Remus would be willing to relieve her of the retched tingling.

Then again, she knew that would be rather inappropriate. So, instead, she just pressed the heel of her palm firmly into her upper thigh and slowly massaged the twitching muscles, so that they would be incapable of feeling anything for about two minutes.

When she wasn't filing reports, she was sending out memos to the various departments for information on paternal rights and restrictions. While she waited for the replies, she sat there and rolled her situation over in her mind.

On one hand, she sometimes thought Remus didn't care about the baby. His mood was usually fairly passé when it came to talking about the baby. Then again, Tonks reasoned, Remus was a fairly passé individual… Calm-mannered and full of logic.

On the other hand, however, she could see he did care about the baby. He would scold her when she tried to lift a finger to do the simplest task. He'd tell her trying to lift things that were heavy would strain her and cause her to lose it or, as the case was earlier that morning, raising her arms above her head too much would cause the cord to strangle the baby.

And there was also the secrecy he had about the name he wanted to give the baby. Almost everyday Tonks had taken to playing "guess the name" rather unsuccessfully.

There was also times she would catch him watching her, with a gentleness in his eyes that she knew all too well. She could sometimes see that he cared for her, that the way he fussed over her and about the baby was just his way of showing it. But, usually there was something along the lines of fear that usually rested just in front of the other emotions she saw in his eyes. And though she couldn't really pinpoint what he had to fear, she couldn't help but sometimes be annoyed by it.

What did he have to fear? Did he not know he could easily ask her to do anything and she would? Was he afraid she would change her mind and try to keep the baby away from him? Was he scared that being with a werewolf would make her a point of scrutiny in the magical world?

Tonks jerked out of her thoughts when Kingsley walked into her small working area, folders in his hand. She gave a slight whine when he gave her a slight smile. "Please tell me those aren't reports," she whimpered.

"Actually, these are the things you sent memos out for," he supplied. He looked at the heading on each folder before plopping them in front of her. "Marriage laws, Werewolf Rights and Regulations, Regulations of Magical Creatures, Werewolves and Child Safety Laws, and the latest edition of _So You Want to Have Children With A Werewolf_. Interesting selections Tonks."

"Thanks," she said flatly.

"I'm guessing it's true then?"

"What's true?"

"That you and Lupin are a bit of an item?" Kingsley grinned widely, in a teasing manner.

Tonks looked up at the man. "Actually, no, we're not. At least, he hasn't offered other than asking if I'd marry him if I _had_ to."

"He's got good reason to worry over things like that Tonks," Kingsley said, sitting on the corner of her desk. "You and I know him, we know he'd never hurt anyone for anything. But some of the other people here are a different story. They'd make your life Hell just because of him. And there are so many laws and regulations that apply just because he turns every month that it's ridiculous. He's worrying about you Tonks, about you and the baby. I know if I was in his position that I'd be scared out of my wits of ruining your life."

"But he wouldn't be ruining my life. People are already paranoid about me because I can change my appearance whenever the hell I feel like it, so what would it matter making them a little more so by announcing that I am absolutely in love with the sweetest, smartest, kindest man I have ever met that just _happens _to be a werewolf." Tonks stood up, with her fists against the wood of her desk. "I don't care what anyone thinks. All that matters is what I think and he thinks about _us_."

"Good to hear that." Kingsley's grin had widened even further as he pulled another folder from his robe pocket. "All the papers the two of you would be requiring, and I do mean _every_ paper, for making sure the marriage licenses and everything go through smoothly. I even threw in a written statement as a reference that Remus is a fine, upstanding person. And you will also find that a few other Order members took care of the other references he would be needing."

Tonks shook her head to clear it. "So that's what took so long to get the replies from my memos?"

Kingsley nodded. "I caught each one of them. And saw to it myself. So when he decides to pop the big question, the two of you will have no problems." Kingsley leaned over close to her ear and whispered. "And you better be glad you said what you did. He's been standing outside the door for about fifteen minutes debating whether to come in or not."

Tonks' eyes widened. "Pardon?"

888

Tonks grinned and wiggled her fingers, watching the play of light on the engagement ring she was now wearing. Remus gently captured her hand and gave her fingers an affectionate squeeze. "It changes colour depending on how the light hits it. A very special diamond, rare," Remus explained, inking his quill again. "Mum saw it in a shop run by a older witch, dad bought it a few days later and proposed to her. Mum thought it cost too much, but Dad didn't care because it was what she liked."

"Oh," Tonks pointed to a passage in one of the folders. "Says here that the law that made it so werewolves would have to be married in order to have anything to do with their children was ratified by our current Minister of Magic. So now it's not a requirement by law, as long as there are three references saying the werewolf is an honourable member of society and there is a release form from the other parent."

Remus was quiet a moment before looking at her.

"I was just pointing that out," Tonks said quickly. She gave him a smile. "I still want to marry you."

Remus flushed slightly and went back to the paperwork in front of him. "I know. Hmm, are you willing to provide proof that we have consummated the relationship either before or after the marriage ceremony?"

"I'll show the ass-hats the fact I'm pregnant as proof," Tonks grinned. "Or we can just set up a camera and take a few pictures next time. I'm sure any of the women on the approval committee would be envious of me."

Remus' face flushed a bright shade of red. "I'll just put that we're both willing to give a verbal or written testimony." He cleared his throat several times.

Tonks was starting to feel the familiar tingling in her thighs again as she watched Remus filling out the papers. A small voice in the back of her mind was telling her, in spite of the fact they were at her office it would now be perfectly appropriate for her to do precisely what she had been daydreaming about for most of the day. After all, he'd gone from being just a friend the moment he'd stammered out the question "Will you marry me?"

"Remus, do you ever think about that night," Tonks asked, delicately trailing a finger over his wrist.

"All the time," Remus said in a hushed tone.

"Me too," Tonks rested her chin on his shoulder. She noticed that he'd stopped writing and was just holding the tip of the quill against the parchment. "And quite frankly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day."

"Nymphadora," Remus said with a slight warning tone. "Now is neither the time nor place to be thinking about --" His voice trailed off.

"About what?" Tonks teased, tickling his ear with her fingertip. "Come on, say it. Now's not the time or place to think about what?"

"You're at the Ministry of Magic," Remus blurted. "You… you… You're not… You're not supposed to be trying to … to… Oh dear gods." He grabbed the hand that had made it's way to his pants and pulled it away and tore his neck away from her mouth. "Tonks," he said calmly. "Not here. Not right now. Soon. Just not right now."

Tonks nodded slightly and went back to reading the marriage laws.


End file.
